Emma
by garnet013
Summary: what if Harry had a sister? What if that sister was more then what she says she is? Why is she around snape alot? answers inside
1. Chapter 1

Don't own harry potter, not that I want him,

* * *

Emma woke up one day in her uncle's basement. She always lived there ever since the day she and her older brother Harry were dropped on their doorstep. Emma got up from her bed and stretched her arms and legs. She walked to a barred window and saw the sun was rising and it was late summer so she estimated it was five or six in the morning.She then got dressed in her black tee shirt and blue jean pants.Emma walked up the stairs as quietly as she could,skipping the top third,creaking step.She opened the door as quietly as she could and walked over to the closet space under the stairs.

She unbolted the door and walked inside. She saw that Harry was badly beaten up from last nights 'scolding' their uncle gave him. Emma sighed and rumaged through his stuff looking for an old shirt. She finally found an old red one and tore it up into bandages. Emma sat on his bed putting them on him as carefully as she could. After she put on two of the red cloths Harry woke up and saw what Emma was doing.

"Em,I'm fine." he horsely told her.

Emma just shook her head and countinued to tie up bandages on her brother's wounds. When she was done she saw that the clock read six a.m. She had been doing this for an hour so her estimate on what the time was,was right. Harry looked at his sister. He always marveled her for knowing how to treat wounds or when she knew he needed time to think.

"Harry," Emma whispered to her older brother.

Harry looked at her and nodded for her to continue.

" Do you think we'll ever escape from here?"

Harry looked away from her not daring to look into her stormy looking eyes.

" We can only hope."

Just then they both heard footsteps starting down the stairs. Emma quickly got up and left. She bolted the door behind her and walked over to the oven to start breakfast.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own harry potter sorry that I can't give out harry plushies.

* * *

Emma walked up to the oven and got out the frying pan. Aunt Petunia walked past where her brother was and sat down at the maple wood table. Petunia glared at Emma's head. She hated her. She had her sisters disgusting blood in her. Emma, used to this treatment already just calmly walked over to the fridge and took out supplies to make four omelet's. Petunia couldn't see anything wrong with what she was doing with the food so she got up and walked upstairs to get dressed.

When she came back all the omelets were at the table ready to be eaten. Duddly was already eating his with glee. Vernon walked past her and grunted at Emma who was standing up eating a bowl of cereal. When Vernon was on his second omelet Emma washed her bowl and waited patiently for her uncle to stop chewing.

" Sir," she said with a blank tone.

He looked up at her "What?" he snapped at her.

Emma remaind calm though. "May I please unlock The coatroom door under the stairway?"

Vernon looked at her in disgust but nodded and shooed her off with a flick of his wrist. Emma walked over to her brothers 'room' and unlocked the door. Harry got up from his bed and nodded. It was then that the mail came. Emma picked it up and saw that there was a letter for Harry. She passed it to him with a puzzled look on her face,not knowing what this meant. Just as Harry was about to open the letter though, Vernon snatched it out of his hands.

"PETUNIA!"

He screamed to his wife. Petunia and Duddly ran to him. He held up Harry's letter and whispered.

"It's them."


	3. Chapter 3

don't own harry Potter, Do own...sigh nothing

* * *

Ever since that letter came the Dursleys were always in a state of panic. Emma and Harry were told to pack up some clothes on the second day.

" I wonder what for."

Harry asked himself while packing his clothes into the same luggage bag of Emma's close. Emma shrugged at him. Half an hour later they left the house and drove over to the coast. Vernon walked over to a retail office and came out with keys. They soon got back into the car and drove off to a very old lighthouse. When Emma walked inside she saw that there where spiders every where and that the furniture had a thick coat of dust on it. Harry just looked around and sighed. Vernon and Petunia set their belongings on the bed closest to the back wall on the top floor. Dudleys bed was right next to them. Harry and Emma were to sleep on the couch.

After three days Emma remembered that tomorrow was Harry's birthday. When everyone went to to bed, Emma stayed up till 11:30 at night.She got up quietly and got somthing out of her coat pocket. Emma then shook Harry awake. When he woke up he saw that Emma was holding somthing behind her back. He smiled at her. Emma smiled back and revealed a folded piece of paper.

"Happy birthday Harry." Emma whispered to him.

Harry unfolded the paper to reveal a picture of a barn owl flying in the path of the full moon. It looked so realistic that he couldn't say anything for a few minutes. Harry got up and hugged his sister.

"Thank you Em, it's beautiful."

Just then the clock struck midnight. It was now Harry's 11th birthday. A knock suddenly came from the door. Emma looked at the door in puzzlement, Who in the world could be up at this hour. she thought to herself. Just then BAM! The door fell off it's hinges and revealed a tall bearded man. He looked back at the door and then at Emma and Harry

"Sorry 'bout that,"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own HP

* * *

Emma looked at the giant with a calm look. Harry on the other hand was in shock.

"Who are you?" he said right as the Dursley's ran downstairs. The giant looked at Harry and smiled.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and the grounds of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Where you'll be going to school Harry."

Harry looked at Hagrid and shook his head. "I can't be a wizard. I'm not special."

He told him. Vernon at that moment got his sense back and ran up to the giant. "He will not be going! we swore that they would never go!"

Harry looked at Vernon. "You knew and you didn't tell me or Emma?" Emma walked to Harry's side then and nodded in agreement.

Petunia then spoke up. "Of course we knew! my parents were so proud when my sister got her letter 'we have a witch in the family!' But I knew who she really was. A freak! Then she met Potter and got herself blown up!"

At the last part Emma snapped. "Blown up? You told us they died in a car crash! You told us that a drunk driver killed them! What else have you lied about? Other then telling us what Harry and I are!"

Emma yelled at them. She was so mad at them she had to vent out with words or she might throw a fist at Vernon. Hagrid saw that Emma was clenching her fist and pulled her back.

"No need to get violent Emma."

He said trying to calm her down. Emma pushed him back with enough force to make him move a few steps backward.

"I will not calm down! They made Harry and I believe that it was nothing! That it could have happened to anyone! Now we know they were killed on purpose!"

Emma yelled at them with such force that the Dursley's were shocked. Harry put his hand on Emma's shoulder and whispered into her ear,

"Calm yourself in front of the guest Em, or he might not let me go. Do you want that on your shoulders?"

Emma looked at Harry and relaxed a bit. She looked at Hagrid and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry sir," Emma said sincerely "I did not mean to yell at anyone. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway."

Hagrid looked at Emma in shock. First she's quiet then she snaps and finally she's nice. What a weird little girl.

"That's alright Emma." He said with a smile. Then he looked at Harry.

"Say goodbyes then we have to leave." Emma looked at Harry and smiled.

"Write to me everyday Harry." She then hugged him goodbye. Harry walked out of the house.

Changing Emma's and his life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own hp. This is about Emma really not so much Harry

* * *

It had been a year since Harry got his letter to Hogwarts. Emma had got her letter last week and was excited to know that she would be going. The only problom was that the Dursleys now locked them up in there rooms for most of the day. Emma was used to it becuse of last year. Harry was not though and demanded to see Emma alot. It was a month before they went to school and Emma was board of seeing the same wall over and over again. It was night when she heard a creek of the basement door. She stood up and whent into a fighting position just in case it was Dudley looking for a fight. Instead it was her brother smiling at her.

" Come on Emma, my friends are bailing us out early."

Emma relaxed and packed up her clothes into a suitcase.

She whispered to Harry." Where are they?"

Harry just smiled and walked to his room with Emma in tow. When they got up there she saw a flying car right out side Harry's window. She smiled at all the red heads and got into the car. The youngest red head stuck out his hand to her

"I'm Ron."

He then stated to her the names of the other red heads. Charley Fred George and Percy. She waved meekly to them. Just then Harry got into the car and quickly stated. "Drive there coming!" Charley slammed on the gas pedal and they were on there way to The Burrow.

It was five in the morning when they got to The Weasley's house. Emma looked at it in wonder. How could this house be this...odd looking. Charley looked over at her and smiled. He led her indoors quietly so they don't wake anyone up. When they reached the kitchen they found a angry red headed woman who Emma gussed was their mother.

"Explain."

She said couldly to the six red Weasley's. Fred spoke first

" We had to save them mum, Harry had iron bars on his window and Emma lived in a dark basement!"

The others nodded their heads. Mrs. Weasely looked at Emma in shock.

"Emma? Your Emma!"

Emma was taken back from what she said. She was wearing a black shirt with a dark purple coat over it and worn jeans. She had her hair up in a pony tail. It was her favorite thing to wear. Mrs. Weasely shook her head and sighed.

"You don't look like your parents. Not like Harry who looks like his father. Oh well."

She said walking over to Emma. Emma looked at Mrs. Weasely with a blank look that she always gave to adults.

"Ma'm not to be rude but I'm really tired from the trip."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her and smiled. She then looked at Ron.

"Could you take her to Ginny's room."

Ron nodded and gestered for Emma to follow him. When they got up to a bedroom Ron opened the door. Inside lay two beds,one was being used the outher was Emma's. After Ron closed the door Emma walked over to the bed and laid down. Letting sleep consume her.

What next? Read the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

Do not own HP

* * *

Emma woke up from her sleep beacuse of a girl screaming "Who in the world are you?"

Emma jumped out of her bed into an defence position,startling the red headed girl. Emma calmed down when she saw the girl and smiled.

"Sorry for scaring you. My names Emma I'm Harry's sister. Your mother told me I was to sleep here." Ginny looked a little more relaxed and sighed.

" Names Ginny. Sorry bout waking you up."

Emma shrugged and turned to face her bed. When Ginny saw that Emma was making her bed she laughed. Emma turned and looked at her with a puzzled look

"Why are you laughing?"

Ginny stopped and looked at Emma with a smile. "I just think it's funny that you willing make your bed."

Emma smiled and shrugged " Force of habit."

Ginny then sighed. "Lets get dressed ok?" Emma nodded She took out her suitcase and pulled out a long black shirt with jeans. Ginny saw what she was going to wear and looked at her questionbly. " Do you like the color black." Emma looked at Ginny and stated kindly " It calms me."

Emma then walked into a closet and got dressed. Ginny looked at the door. Weird. She thought to her self. When she was dressed Emma walked out of the closet smiling.

"Let's go eat!" She told Ginny. Ginny smiled at her and ran to the door yelling "Race ya!"

When Emma got out of the door she saw that Ginny was ahead by a wide margin. She ran until the stairway curved and threw her self off the stairs landing square on her feat on the bottom floor beatin Ginny by five seconds. Ginny looked at Emma in shock.

"What in the world! Are you hurt?" Emma shook her head and walked into the dining room. Ginny just roled her eyes and followed. Emma sat down next to her brother while ginny sat in between Fred and Gorge. Just then Mrs. Weasley walked out of the kitchion with a big batch of pancakes. Se set them in the middle of the table for everyone to eat.

"Enjoy!" She said with a smile.

Everyone started to dig in except Emma. She was in shock that she was aloud to eat anything other then cearol for once. Harry saw this and smiled " Eat up Em!" Emma smiled and put a huge pancake on her plate. She started to eat her pancake when Fred kicked her knee.

Emma glared at the boy and caid calmly."What was that for?" Fred smiled at her and said with a smug voice "You have to kick someone now."

Emma smiled and kicked Fred in his knee. "Owww!" Fred said toppling over his chair. Ginny laughed at him and said through her laughter

" Serves you right!"

Emma smiled and continued to eat her pancake.


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own hp. This is about Emma really not so much Harry

* * *

When it was the last week of summer Emma and Ginny's letters came. Mrs weasley was so happy that they whent to diagon ally that day. When they came out of the floo powder Emma looked around in wonder. she had never seen the magical world at it's fullest. Harry looked at her and chuckled.

"Yah that was the same look I got to Em." Emma snaped out of it and gave her brother a playful shove. He stared at her in amasemet before laughing. "Same old brute force hu Emma?" Emma coulden't help but laugh wit her brother.

When they got done with almost all their shopping Harry told her to go into Olivelanders herself. Emma nodded and walked into the shop. She saw that the store reminded her of the old book store she whent to to get...research. Just the a man came out and smiled to Emma.

"Well,well another Potter. I supose you are looking for a wand?" He asked her with a smile. He brought out two wand boxes and layed them out. He opened one of them and sighed in admeration. "This is a 10 inch unicorn hair wand. It is used with the utmost gracefulness." He gave the wand to Emma. As soon as Emma tuched the wand it started to burn. The wand owner quickly grabed it away.

"Not that one then. Well how about this. It's a 9 inch dragon eyelash wand." When Emma tuched this one, all of the wands on the shelf started to burn. He quickly grabed that one away.

"Not that one as well!" He then walked away looking for a suitable wand. Emma looked around and walked to one of the wand shelves. she felt an odd yearning to pivk up one that was covered in dust. She picked it up just as soon as the wand maker came from wereever he was. To his amasement he saw Emma stat to grow green and a snake come out from it's tip. seeming to try to protect the girl. the snake then left and the green around Emma left. He looked at her in amasemet before talking.

"Emma could you please come here?" Emma smiled and walked over to the man. She felt so calm holding the wand. Like it was made just for her.

"May I please have this one?" She asked him.

He stammered. "But that is salazar slitherns old wand! He-he said that..." He then looked at Emma closely and saw she did fit the mighty wizards explanation perfectly. "Very well then Emma. Know this though, that wand is by far the deadlest thing you will ever see." Emma shook her head in dis aproval.

"I've already seen that sir and trust me, this wand ain't it." She smiled and payed for the wand before leaving the shop and a cunfused wand maker.

* * *

OOO what am i planing?? review and see!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright long wait sorry! Here is the next chapter!!!

Do not own Harry potter.

* * *

After Emma got her wand she looked for Harry outside the shop. She found him two stores from, what looked to Emma, a pet store. She walked over to him and smiled. Harry smiled back at her before looking behind Emma at an angry man who came screaming out of the shop. Emma turned around and looked at the man quickly saw that he had a black owl in his hands.

"Little bugger showing no respect! I can't sell ya' for the life of me!" The owner shouted at the owl. He the grabbed the owls neck and started choking it. Emma ran over to the man and pulled the frightened animal out of his hands.

"Stop it! Don't kill the poor thing! Your just making it hate you even more." Emma yelled at the man. She looked at the owl and saw that it had small white dots across its body like a cloudless sky.

The man just huffed at her and placed his hands on his hips." Fine then you take it!" The man said to her before going back inside. Emma calmly stroked the feathers on the back of the owls head, letting it calm down. The owl then nuzzled into Emma's shoulder, before going into a deep sleep making Emma smile softly at it. Harry ran to Emma and saw the way she was treating it. He slowed down and walked the rest of the way to her.

"So what are you going to call him?" Harry asked her when he reached her. Emma thought about it and looked down at the owls black feathers and white dots. She then remembered a time when she was younger when she had always looked every night up at the starry night dreaming of leaving her aunts house.

"His name is Dreamer." She calmly told Harry. Harry nodded his approval and walked with Emma to the next store.


	9. Chapter 9

sorry for the long wait. do not own harry potter.

* * *

They walked for a little while before stopping at a shop that had a black pot and a beaker above it. Harry looked at his list before back up at the store with a look of pure disgust. "You know what Emma, I think you can get both of our potions kits for this year." Emma frowned at Harry before taking the small sack of money from him. "Just meet me at Flourish and Blots when you're done here." Harry walked away quickly from there leaving Emma wondering why Harry did not like potions.

She opened the stores' door to find a sent of herbs greeting her. Se walked into the quiet store and saw whole rows of things Emma could only guess what they were used for. She looked around and saw a few bookshelves in a corner that looked old and worn. She walked over to the books and stared at them for a moment before picking one up and opening it slowly to reveal, what looked liked, a recipe.

Emma concluded that this was a potions book from what her brother told her about the wizarding world. She saw the potions name and softly read it aloud with wonder in her voice. "Dreamless Sleep. How can that happen?"

"Fairy wings are a very powerful sedative that can cause a person to fall into a very deep state of sleep. That's why it's the main ingredient used in the potion." Emma snapped the book shut and spun around to see a tall man with long black hair looking at the other bookshelves to the right of her. She blinked quickly before looking back at the book she was holding.

"If Fairy wings are that potent, then why have those other ingredients?" She looked back at the man who was now looking at her from the corner of his eye. "If you were to only have fairy wings, then you would be in a coma for more then three years. The other ingredients help to dilute the fairy wings potent properties." He explained to her with a smirk on his face.

Emma nodded in understanding before placing the book back on the shelf. "That makes sense." She looked back at the man and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for explaining it to me sir." He gave her a quick nod before looking at her directly. "Why are you looking at these books here anyway? they are far to advanced for a child to even consider doing." Emma frowned at him before looking back at the bookshelf. "I just wanted to know what these books had in them. Potions sounds really fun to me." She added as a side note.

The man gave her a small smile before looking back at the bookshelf. "Good to here that at least one child in this generation has a brain." he told her. Emma walked over to the store keeper that was a few feet away from the man. "um….can I have these items please?" She asked the store keeper nicely. The store keeper took the lists from her hand and nodded before turning to the back room. "I'll be right back with them Ms. Potter."

Just as soon as he said that a loud bang was heard from where she was just at. She turned to the man she was just talking to and saw that he was looking at her in shock. "Y-Your Harry Potters…." The man looked paler then Emma had ever seen anyone go. "Sister? Yes sir I am. Is that bad?" The man shook his head a little before looking back at her. "Um-no I was just surprised that all."

Emma looked at the man and smile sympathetically at him "Yah everyone assumes I look like my mum cuz Harry looks like our dad." She pointed to her brown hair They get a little startled when they see my brown hair and hazel eyes." The man nodded in understanding. The store keeper came back to the register with Emma's' things. She paid for them before looking back at the man who was looking at the book he was holding. "Well thanks for helping me understand that potion sir." The man nodded and waved her goodbye. Emma smiled at the gesture before walking out of the store.

She looked at the heavy crowd in the street for a moment before walking back into the store. "Um sir…Where is Flourish and Blots?" The man looked up at her and smirked. "Go left of here and it's the store with the huge quill on its sign." Emma smiled at the man one last time "Thank you Mr.….." The man frowned at her slightly. "Professor Snape. And your welcome" Emma nodded before leaving the store.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter! Else Snape would be alive...

* * *

Ch 10

Walking to the store that Professor Snape told her about, Emma could not shake off the feeling that she had heard that name before. It was driving her crazy, not being able to figure it out, so she stopped for a moment and ducked into a small alleyway between two stores. It was a dark, narrow street that looked rarely used. She let her back lean on the wall behind her and crossed her arms in thought setting the bag with the potion supplies down.

_Alright what do I know about this guy. Names easy; Professor Snape. Occupation, another easy; Professor. Now descriptions….Very tall, long hair, Black long hair…also black eyes….. hes really smart...bit of a temper at first…no, more of a annoyance of the fact that I was reading an advance book, till he found out that I liked to learn…then he seemed nice. Wait, what questions don't I have answered….Where he works… and what studies he teaches…have to ask Harry if-_

Just then someone tapped her left shoulder. Snapping out of her trance she looked over at who was bothering her to find a boy about three years older then her, and a good four inches taller, looking down directly into Emma's eyes. She looked at him with an annoyed expression, making the man blush slightly. "Umm, sorry I thought you we're crying or something, so I came over to" Emma interrupted the man with a sharp tone "To save me from my depression?" Scoffing at the she pushed herself away from the wall and grabbed her shopping bag before walking past the man. "Thanks for checking though." She told him before going back onto the main rode.

Emma smiled a little bit as she thought to herself again,_ I needed to leave anyway, Harry must be_- Emma couldn't finish her thought, again, when two arms wrapped around her neck. Fearing the worst she was about to elbow the person when she looked up at the face for a split second and saw that it was Mrs. Wesley. "I was worried about you dearie! I thought you might have gotten lost or, Merlin forbid, kidnapped!" The worried mother exclaimed to Emma with such emotion, it made the young girl blush in embarrassment.

"I'm fine Mrs. Wesley, Really. Can you let go of me now?" Emma asked with some difficulty. Mrs. Wesley let go of her hug and grabbed Emma's hand pulling her to the bookstores entrance.. "You're lucky your not one of my own or I'd have smacked you silly for making me worry like that." Emma smiled softly at the thought of an adult being worried about her. Sure Mrs. Wesley was a bit….outspoken of her feelings, but Harry was like that too, so she had grown use to it, and it was nice, sort of, being treated like this.

When they entered the shop they found Harry getting a photo taken with, what Emma thought, a very snobbish looking man. Tall, blond and having schoolgirls following him…yeah, not someone Emma would get along with very well. Trying to make a detour away from this man, Mrs. Wesley, waved to Harry " Harry I found Emma!" she yelled to him across the store, during one of those times where, for no apparent reason, everyone is silent for a good few seconds.

Emma was, to be blunt, embarrassed when everyone turned to look at her and Mrs. Wesley, who was still holding her hand. Quickly pulling her hand out of the woman's vice grip, she walked over to Harry and smiled at him. "Hey Harry, sorry I'm late, I got your potions supplies!" She showed him the bag in her hand and with a small pout she looked back down at it. "It's a bit heavy though…"

Harry took the bag from her and smiled. "Don't worry about it the Emma, I'll carry it till we get back to the burrow." Emma smiled at him. "Thanks Harry!" Just then the man Harry was taking a picture with clapped his hands in delight. "Is this true! Emma Potter! Well, nice too meat the famous Harry Potters' sister at last! I'm, soon to be, Professor Lockheart of your school."

Emma looked at Professor Lockheart straight in the eyes and saw him flinch a little at this act. Smiling at the little victory she spoke in a bored tone. "Nice to meet you sir, Harry can we go get our books now?" Turining away from the two men she walked away from them to the bookshelves without another word. Hearing her brother give a quick goodbye to the man, he soon followed Emma.

"What was that for Emma?" He asked her with a sharp tone in his voice. Emma looked at the books in the bookshelves and was pleasantly surprised she was in the potions section. Picking up one of the books she looked at her brother with a curious glance. "How much money did you take out of our account?" Harry crossed his arms and glared at her, refusing to answer till she did.

"Oh fine then!" Emma said with a exasperated tone. She looked at her brother, who was now smiling at her and glared. "I don't trust him. He flinched when I looked straight into his eyes." Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What does that mean?" Emma sighed, tired from the days events. "I don't know Harry. I'm too tired to think about it anymore"

They stayed silent for a little while before Harry looked at the book Emma was holding. "You can buy that if you want." Emma smiled at him and nodded. They left the bookshelves and walked over to the counter to pay for the book Emma got. When the bookstore owner saw what book it was, he raised his eyebrows a bit.

"This is an advance potions book Ms. Potter. Are you sure you want it?" Emma nodded her head and with a blank expression paid the man for the book. "Thank you sir." She told him before leaving the checkout area.


End file.
